


Guns In My Head

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Alec and Jace help out a Warlock, he offers them something in return: A safe place to explore the kinkier side to their relationship…Basically, this is pure kinky smut. Read the tags!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Guns In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Shadowhunter Bingo - Square Fill: Sex Club
> 
> Thank you, Jessa, for betaing! You're the best 💙💙
> 
> One year ago I completed my first fanfiction - so this is my happy anniversary to myself 😂😉
> 
> A huge thank you to Windy for this amazing banner 💙💙

****

**Guns In My Head**

Alec stares at the Warlock in front of him with an expectant gleam in his eyes. 

“You called, Faruk? You sounded urgent.” Alec knows Faruk rather well. Ever since he and Jace protected his _establishment_ against a horde of Shax demons a while ago, Faruk calls them when there is serious trouble - a horde of Downworlders that try to bilk, or demons that try to get some fun for free. Alec and Jace handle the trouble promptly and quietly, without official reports or without making the rest of the clientele feel uncomfortable. In return, they get to enjoy what Faruk’s business has to offer. Faruk runs an exclusive sex club, the best in New York. Probably the best in the whole United States.

“There is something strange going on in one of the private rooms. Room Ten. I fear that some kind of demon is trapped inside. And you know me, Alec, I only call when it’s _urgent.”_ Faruk smirks at Alec, making Alec’s guts turn into a ball of fire. It’s true, the Warlock only ever calls when it’s imperative. He has his own security to deal with minor disturbances.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do.” Alec tries to appear calm, but he hears his own blood drumming feverishly in his ears. The slight wink Faruk gives him before he leads the way does nothing to calm Alec’s nerves. On the contrary, he feels his heartbeat pick up pace. He draws one of his daggers, forcing himself to breathe evenly.

“Try not to scare the other guests. But I’ll shield the room so that no noises will get out.” Faruk opens the door to Room Ten and steps away to let Alec enter. Alec takes a calming breath before he grabs the hilt of the dagger tighter and steps through the door, which shuts behind him with a soft thud.

The room is pitch black and all Alec hears is the pounding of his own heart. He tries to focus and let his Shadowhunter instincts take over, fighting against the anticipation that makes his blood boil and his breathing ragged. His hand fumbles for the light switch, but when he finds it and tries to turn it on, nothing happens. He bites his lip in frustration, hitting the switch again a couple of times, but the lights are dead.

Alec cracks his neck to the side to loosen his tense muscles. It’s only him and his instincts now. Tentatively he steps forward, listening intently for any noise. When his mind registers the footsteps to his left, it’s already too late. A heavy body slams into him and they both crash to the floor. Alec yelps in pain when he feels an iron grip to his hand, making him loosen the hold on his dagger. But he doesn’t need a weapon, his body is a weapon on its own. He manages to turn slightly so that he gets better leverage and punches into the other body, the pained grunt he gets in return a sign that he has hit his target.

Alec tries to scramble to his feet but he is held back by a hand around his ankle. He kicks in the vague direction of it but he misses, making him groan in frustration. But with a twist and a powerful pull he manages to yank free; and without wasting any time, he jumps to his feet, turning towards his opponent.

Suddenly, the room lights up with the bluish gleam of a witchlight, making Alec blink in confusion, the light too bright to bear for a moment. 

It’s the moment the other needs. He is behind Alec in the blink of an eye, kicks him in the hollow of his knees so that he falls forward, landing painfully on his knees while his head is yanked back. Before he can even think about drawing his spare blade, Alec hears the distinctive sound of the trigger of a gun.

“I wouldn’t do that. Not if you intend to stay alive. Keep still.” 

Rough lips brush over his ear nearly tenderly, contradicting and emphasizing the meaning at the same time. The words spoken against his skin make it break into goosebumps; a shiver runs down his spine. The hot ball in his stomach spreads until Alec thinks he is going to explode. Or implode. He feels the cold metal of the gun press against his temple and his breathing gets ragged at the thought that the other is holding his life in his hand. And all he can do is kneel and hold still.

The hand in his hair tugs more demandingly now until Alec tilts his head further, baring his neck in a beautiful bow.

“Fuck,” the man behind him moans, while he lets the gun run down Alec’s jawline, over his lips, deeper, until it rubs over his Adam’s apple and comes to a rest under his chin. The metal feels like ice on Alec's hot skin.

When the hand leaves his hair, Alec doesn’t dare to move but stays in the position the man has maneuvered him into. He feels one hand running over his ankles, removing the dagger from his holster, before the hand comes upwards, stroking along his thighs – first at his outer thighs with feather light touches. But then the hand is moving inexorably inwards, applying more and more pressure. His other blade is removed from the thigh holster and lands with a dull thud on the ground next to them. But the hand doesn’t stop. It just carries on. With increasing force the hand roams over his inner thighs, until it comes to a rest exactly over his crotch.

Alec bites his lip forcefully to suppress what wants to spill, but in the end he loses. “Please.” It's more a moan than an actual plea and he knows his cheeks show a deep red. 

The man chuckles darkly behind him, but he doesn’t remove his hand. Nor does he move or increase the pressure, he just _rests_ his hand there teasingly.

“Please what?” The words are husky and again spoken directly into Alec’s ear, making the small hairs on his neck rise. He desperately wants to make the man move his hand, but all he manages is a choked moan.

The man chuckles again – and then he squeezes once, making Alec cry out loud and the man laugh, before the hand is gone, leaving Alec’s cock hard and aching. Alec cannot help his hips from snapping forward to chase the delicious friction.

“Tsk, tsk, no one allowed you to move. I think I’ll have to teach you better manners. Hands behind your back.” The voice is firm and commanding, and to emphasize the order, the pressure to his chin increases, the barrel of the gun digging painfully into the soft skin under his chin. Alec huffs but complies, crossing his wrists behind his back.

Suddenly the gun is gone, but before Alec can react, his wrists are already secured with zip ties that sit snugly against his wrists. 

“Mmm, that’s better.” The dark voice is heavy with lust and anticipation. The man tugs twice at Alec's hands to ensure they are tied securely, but seems satisfied. He trails down Alec’s spine, using his nails to scratch over the thin fabric of his shirt, until they come to rest around Alec's neck. Slender fingers start to stroke Alec’s throat, massaging his Adam’s apple, squeezing lightly. Alec freezes under the touch, knowing that the other just has to press a little tighter. 

“See, I knew you could be good for me and hold still.” With that he squeezes more tightly, but just when Alec’s body wants to start to fight, the pressure is gone as suddenly as it came, leaving Alec panting and trembling. 

The man collects one of Alec’s daggers and steps in front of him. It’s the first time Alec sees who his attacker is.

“Look at you,” the man murmurs appreciatively. “You are a beauty.”

All Alec can do is look up into dazzling mismatched eyes, in which a gleam he has scarcely seen before is dancing. The blue witchlight illuminates the man's angelic features and makes him look nearly feral. Alec swallows hard.

“Oh, I love how your Adam’s apple bobs every time you swallow. You look so gorgeous like that. Helplessly at my mercy. On your knees, hands tied behind your back. You’re made to look up at me, aren’t you? You’re just a little too dressed.” With that, the man slowly removes Alec’s shirt buttons with the dagger one by one with a soft _pop_ , taking his time to let the sharp blade run over every inch of naked skin he is exposing, until all buttons are gone. “Mmm, way better.”

He grins before he leans over to lick a wet stripe over Alec’s body, starting with his belly button. The tongue feels rough and soothing at the same time and Alec cannot suppress the shiver, making him lean into the touch. When the man's teeth find their way to his nipple and he bites down, Alec screams again, his body jolting from the sharp pain – and pleasure.

“Oh god, fuck,” he chokes out brokenly when the pain subsides. His eyes meet glowing mismatched eyes.

“Tsk, tsk. I didn’t allow you to speak either. But for the future, you can call me _Jace_ – if I allow you to speak again. But I think you’ll be busy anyway.”

Suddenly the gun is back in Jace’s hand, tapping against Alec’s cheek. Alec glares at Jace, but the other just glares back, unimpressed, a smug smile spreading over his face.

“Open up. Now.”

Alec glares a second longer, but then he complies and opens his mouth. As soon as Alec’s lips part, Jace pushes the gun inside, groaning at the sight of Alec’s plush lips stretching wide around the thick barrel. Jace’s groans get louder the further he pushes the gun into Alec’s hot mouth.

Alec presses his eyes shut, tries hard to breathe through his nose and relax his throat. To give way to the unforgiving intrusion. His body trembles slightly at the mix of feelings rushing through his body. Anticipation, humiliation, arousal. He cannot figure out what is dominating, his mind too focused on the gun that fucks lazily in his mouth. 

“Open your eyes.” It’s a clear command, but spoken in a soft voice. It makes Alec tremble even more, but he obeys immediately. For long moments they just stare at each other, their eyes locked, taking in the sight of the other. Jace’s hand comes up to cup Alec’s cheek and the moment he feels Alec lean into the touch, he pushes the gun in a little deeper, before he starts fucking Alec’s mouth for real.

“Oh fuck, you’re made for this,” Jace groans at the sight of the gun vanishing in his Parabatai’s mouth each time a little more, the gun sliding into Alec’s throat a little deeper. Their bond flows openly between them, but even when Alec gags around the barrel, there is no hint of distress in their bond, just raw want and desire.

As suddenly as the gun appeared, Jace yanks it back. But Alec’s mouth doesn’t stay empty for long. The sound of an opening fly rings through the room and Alec has just enough time to draw in a lungful of air, before the gun is replaced by Jace’s hard cock. 

Alec moans at the feeling, knowing the vibrations must send shivers through Jace’s spine. Alec lets his tongue run over Jace’s cock, circling the tip when Jace pulls out, savoring Jace’s bitter taste. He moans again when Jace pushes in deeper, his muscles fluttering around him. He relaxes his throat even more until he feels Jace’s cock slide into it, hitting the back of his throat.

Alec squirms on the ground, searching for friction he knows he will not get. If he could just free one of his hands… He yanks at his shackles, but all that does is make them cut deep into his skin, leaving red marks behind. There is absolutely no give to them.

Jace laughs, clearly aware of his attempt. “You’re mine, Alec. And only I decide when you get to find release. Desperate already?” Jace slaps Alec’s cheek lightly with his open palm, the small sting making Alec even harder. He hates the fact that it does. He loves it. Jace chuckles – again aware of what Alec is feeling – before he starts to fuck Alec’s face in earnest. He pulls out just a tiny moment to give Alec time to breathe before he pushes back in, making both of them moan.

Alec is painfully aroused, his hard dick throbbing from neglect, straining against his way too tight trousers. Suddenly he feels something pressing against his crotch. He looks up, glaring at Jace, humiliation making his cheeks burn. Jace presses his boot against him and Alec needs all his self control not to buck up and hump against it. Jace meets Alec’s glare stoically, a smile in his eyes that conveys how much he enjoys this – having Alec at his complete mercy.

Jace slows his motions. The hand that had held his face in a bruising grip gets tender briefly, his thumb caressing Alec’s cheek. He grins down at Alec. “Like this or not at all.”

Alec groans - as much as this is possible with Jace’s cock in his mouth - but when Jace starts to move again, he cannot help but resume the same rhythm, fucking himself against the sole of Jace’s boot.

Jace pushes in deeper with every thrust, holding Alec down a little longer on his cock. Alec’s throat constricts around him and he has to be careful not to come too soon. But as delicious as Alec’s mouth is, Jace has other plans. He wants Alec’s ass. Just when he pulls out, Alec comes with a soft cry and burning cheeks.

For a moment Jace lets Alec enjoy his orgasm, before he knots his hand in his hair and tugs forcefully at him, yanking him out of his bliss.

“Don’t think I am done with you. Get up.” Alec is quick to comply and scrambles to his feet. Jace takes a moment to take in his flushed state, before he steps forward, unbuttons Alec's jeans and yanks them down, but not bothering to remove them completely. “Knees.” Just this one word makes Alec drop down again, looking up at Jace with huge eyes. “Ass up in the air and face down.” 

Alec blushes but hurries to follow the order. He is glad that he is kneeling on a carpet and not on the concrete floor when he lowers himself down, letting his right cheek rest on the floor. His hips are raised high and he knows how exposed he is. 

Jace takes his time, just marveling at the form of Alec’s naked body, splayed out for him like an offering. He admires the arch in his back, the way his knees are spread and the soft heaving of his chest while Jace strokes himself, using Alec’s spit as lube. He loves how vulnerable Alec looks with his hands still bound on his back. He even loves it a little more when Alec starts to squirm before him. For a split second he contemplates gagging Alec, just because he loves the way his lips stretch around a huge ball gag, but then decides against it. He wants to hear every needy moan Alec is making. 

Alec shudders when Jace’s hot breath hits his naked ass and a moan spills out of his mouth. He feels a probing finger against his hole, rubbing against it, and tugging teasingly at his sensitive rim before suddenly the finger is pushed in until the second knuckle. 

Jace bites his lip when he sees how easily he can work his finger into Alec’s slick hole. He slaps Alec’s thighs to make him open his legs further, to the point where he can’t anymore, the jeans around his ankles hindering it. But Jace loves the sight of that too much to remove them. 

He works another finger into Alec alongside his first, rubbing against Alec’s inner walls, exploring him, but purposefully missing the spot he knows Alec craves to be touched. Jace spreads his fingers wide and chuckles darkly when Alec tries to push back into his hand, trying to guide him to the spot he wants. Jace slaps him harshly, satisfied when he sees a red mark blooming on Alec’s ass.

“Tsk, tsk, I didn’t allow you to move. This is not about you. This is about me having fun with your body.” Alec yelps when a third finger is shoved into him, setting up a fast pace while fucking in and out of him - missing his prostate every time. “But don’t worry, you’ll soon feel full. Very full.” 

Alec’s breathing hitches at the promise, but even more at the dark undertone he hears. His breath catches in his throat when it’s not Jace’s cock he feels at his slightly puffy hole. It’s something cold and unyielding. Something huge. “Ja-” but Alec is cut off midway, as Jace already starts to push it in. It’s wide and Alec feels his hole clench around the cold metal, before he reminds himself to relax and accept the intrusion. 

“Fuck. Look at you. You’re taking it so well. You’re ass is meant to take a gun.” Jace’s arousal spikes when he sees how inch by inch the gun vanishes in Alec’s hole, the rim stretching impossibly wide to accommodate the barrel. “Fuck,” he groans again, when he manages to push the gun in yet a little deeper. 

The stretch is beyond everything Alec has ever experienced, the gun splitting him open more and more the deeper Jace pushes in. He feels tears prickle at his eyes. It burns. But it also feels good. He has never felt fuller. “Fuck.” A broken moan escapes him when Jace pulls the gun out just to push it back in, yet another bit deeper until Alec thinks he really cannot take it anymore. His body is shaking with exhaustion and want. “I don’t think-”

“Shh,” Jace runs a soothing hand over Alec’s back and over his ass, spreading his cheeks even wider to admire the way Alec’s puffy rim stretches around the barrel. “You can - and you will.” With that Jace pulls the gun out, but shoves it back in a second later, picking up a fast pace of thrusting in and out. Their bond flares up with their joint arousal. 

Alec yanks fruitlessly at the zip ties, but they are as unrelenting as before, forcing him to stay in the exact same position Jace had put him in. His legs start to ache from the stretch and he is already hard again - and again, he cannot touch himself. He groans frustrated but when Jace increases the speed, Alec just gives in. He feels himself go slack under the punishing rhythm, his eyes roll back in his head and his mouth hangs open, too overwhelmed to care.

“Fuck. This is so hot.” Jace is panting, stroking his own cock in the same rhythm as the gun vanishes into Alec’s ass. “Fuck,” he repeats, too lost to say more with his own nearing orgasm. With a regretful sigh he pulls the gun completely out and tosses it carelessly to the side. 

Both boys moan when the gun is quickly replaced by Jace’s cock and Jace pushes in, spreading Alec wide again, picking up the same rhythm as before. Alec tries to rock back into him, begging silently for him to finally hit his prostate. “Please,” is all he gets out, before a forceful thrust to this exact spot makes him see stars. He cries out when the next thrusts are as powerful as the first and all hit his prostate dead on. 

Alec’s cry just spurs Jace on. He loves the sound his balls make every time they slap against Alec’s ass and the broken sobs that spill out of his Parabatai’s mouth. For a moment he stills his movements to bend down. “You look so beautiful when you cry,” he murmurs in Alec’s ear before he licks away the tears that have started to fall. He circles his hips, enjoying the needy whimpers Alec cannot help but make. 

When Alec begs again, Jace is as lost as Alec. He straightens up and slams into Alec, his hand finding Alec’s throbbing cock. It just takes one touch and Alec comes, moaning helplessly into the carpet. The intensity of the orgasm nearly hurts, especially when a second later the wave of Jace’s orgasm crashes over him through their bond. Stars are dancing in front of his eyes, when Jace rolls his hips once more to ride it out.

* * *

Alec tries to blink his eyes open. The first thing he registers is that he is wrapped in strong, familiar arms. The next that he can move his arms again. He rolls his shoulders slightly and groans at the slight sting - not to mention the sting in his ass, he will surely feel for days. But these feelings are nothing against the warm feeling of being encaged by the safety of Jace’s arms. 

“Welcome back, my love.” Jace peppers his neck with kisses, his hands carding through his hair with gentle strokes. “You blacked out briefly.” 

Alec feels the smugness radiating from Jace. With a groan he moves in Jace’s arms so that he faces him. He glares at him.

“A gun. Really, Jace?” Alec huffs, raising an eyebrow in complaint. 

But Jace just laughs at him. “You look gorgeous when you pout.” 

Before Alec can even start to huff, Jace’s lips have already sealed his. The sound Alec wants to make is swallowed by Jace’s tongue, that pushes into his mouth. Jace kisses him deeply, thoroughly, until nothing else matters anymore. 

Jace lets his hand trail down Alec’s body, smiling when Alec’s eyes flutter shut under the gentle care. He has undressed Alec fully, carried him to the bed and wrapped a blanket around them; and Jace feels himself start to drift off towards sleep. 

“But really, Jace. Where did you even get that gun?” Alec’s indignant voice makes him open his eyes again. He leans in to press another kiss to Alec’s lips. 

“Faruk was so nice to arrange that.” Jace winks at Alec. “And don’t pretend that you didn’t enjoy every second of it. I made you black out.” Alec just groans at that, not affirming it but also not denying it. He has never been a good liar. Jace has started to kiss his neck again while his hands map out his Deflect rune. 

“I’ll kill Faruk. And don’t kiss me like that.” Alec is still pouting. 

“Like what?” Jace sounds a little confused.

“So…smugly.” But Alec doesn’t mean it, he leans into Jace’s caring lips, into the gentle touches that soothe his need to be cuddled after being thoroughly fucked. Very thoroughly fucked. 

Jace laughs again, a deep husky laugh. “Your voice sounds so sexy when it’s still raspy.” But before Alec can huff again, Jace kisses him on the mouth, opening his side of the bond as wide as possible, pouring his whole love for Alec into the bond and into the kiss. “Better?” he whispers when drawing away and seeing the dreamy expression in Alec’s eyes. “I love you, Alec. So much.” 

“Mmm, love you too.” Alec snuggles a little closer to Jace, a profound tiredness taking over now. All he wants is to stay here in Jace’s arms. “What time is it? When do we have to be back?” Alec hates the thought of having to go back to the Institute and pretend he doesn’t love Jace, pretend that he doesn’t want to press as closely against him as possible.

“We have the whole night.” Jace sounds smug again and Alec cannot help the smile. He loves Jace with his whole heart. He even loves his smugness. And he definitely loves the sound of that. “Faruk made a call to the Institute, pretending to have a real emergency. And I signed us up for that very complicated mission that unfortunately will stretch throughout the whole night.” 

“How unfortunate. I think I won’t kill Faruk then after all.” Alec smiles into Jace’s nape when they arrange themselves into their usual sleeping position. Alec loves the warm and secure feeling of Jace’s arms wrapped possessively around him. 

“You'd better be prepared for our next time,” Alec manages to mumble before his eyes finally slide shut and sleep takes over. The next time it’s up to him to set the stage. And he will be damned if he won’t come up with something equally hot and kinky. 

Jace just chuckles. “Just bring it on, baby.” With that he pulls Alec even closer, before his breathing evens out, adapting to Alec’s same deep rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear: All things happened consensual and Alec would have been able to stop Jace at any time, he just didn't want to...


End file.
